Never Gonna Leave
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: ADOPTED FROM PENGUINROCKSTARS...All the chapters will be the same as her's until I continue where she left off. So please don't say that I'm copying her because she told me to use the chapters that she's already written until I get to where she stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the story. All the chapters are the same until I start writing. Hope you enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

I hated him for this. I hated him for dragging me along with all of his stupid friends to this place. He said that it'd be fun. I'd have a blast. Yeah I'm sure. I would NOT have a blast. I would be stuck in the camp with my boyfriend and 2 of his friends and girlfriends. They were all disgusting. they all wanted to have sex all the time. And because of them wanting to sex and then talking about their experiences having sex, that made my boyfriend want to have sex. And he pressured me, and I said no over and over again.

"Hey babe, are you ready for the best weekend ever?" I rolled my eyes and gave my boyfriend, Ben, a look. Ben was 18, and he had brown hair and green eyes. He was nice, and smart, and funny. But he was also arrogant, rude, and sometimes controlling.

"I do NOT want to go on this stupid trip and I really don't know why you are making me go." Ben smiled and kissed me on the lips, and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I pushed him away slightly, and he pouted.

"Bella, baby, why do you have to be so mean?" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention towards the front. I saw Ben's best friend Jack and his girlfriend Emily turn around in their seats. Jack had black hair and blue eyes and Emily had blond hair and brown eyes. Both were fit, and both were deemed 'hot'.

"So Bella is this the weekend that you and Ben...'make love'?" I scoffed and got a disgusted look on my face. Emily laughed loudly at me and turned around. Danny, another one of Ben's friends, quickly turned around to look at Ben, and Jack.

"Oh come one guys, don't make fun of the virgin. She wants to stay pure until marriage. That's respectable." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Danny turned back around and burst out laughing. His girlfriend Rachel turned around to face me.

"Bella, you need to give Ben some action, otherwise he's gonna wanna leave you." I forced a smile, while inwardly trying not to reach over and strangle everyone.

"Ben would have a better chance getting action from a dog. It'd be prettier too." Jack burst out laughing, and I tried not to cry. I was always being made fun of because I wouldn't have sex. To me it didn't seem fair. I mean just because I wasn't a sex crazed teenager didn't mean anything. I just sat there frowning, and trying not to cry.

Ben lifted my chin up, and looked into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I heard some howls from the front, and saw everyone cheering Ben on. I pulled away and looked out the window. they could make jokes all they wanted. But one day, someones going to get pissed off at them, and then I'm going to do the laughing. Ben wrapped and arm around my shoulders and I just left it there. I didn't feel like shrugging it off.

"Bella! We're here! Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!" I smiled a little and got out of the van. Camp Crystal Lake...I've heard something about this camp before. I just can't remember what.

**Jason's POV**

I saw them get out of the van and I sneered. When were they going to learn. This is my home, and I don't need gross, vile teenagers making everything dirty. With they're partying, and they're sinning.

They were going to pay for every stepping foot in my territory. Oh there would be fresh, teenage blood shed. I smirked in anticipation. I only had to wait until tonight. I will make sure to keep an eye on them. I don't want them to leave before I get to have my fun. Of course after I've had my fun, they'll have to be removed in body bags. Not like anyone will find them of course.

**Belle's POV**

I sate there watching Ben and Jack start making a fire. They were goofing off and dumping alcohol on the fire. They were such morons! Ben would look at me and he'd smiled and drink some more and then he'd point to me, and then to him, and then he'd point to a cabin. I knew what he wanted. he wanted to have sex. Not going to happen.

"Tell us a ghost story Jack! we wanna hear a ghost story!" Jack nodded and stood in front of me, Danny and Rachel(who were making out) Ben and Emily. Jack stood there waiting for our attention, and then he smiled menacingly.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Jason the Camp Crystal Lake Killer?" Everyone shook their heads and I sighed. Great! Another scary story!

**Jason's POV**

I smirked and watched as this...creature started telling my story. This was great! They would hear the story, they wouldn't believe him, and then I would be able to scare them and kill them. This day is ending in excellently. I smirked again and walked a little closer, but I was still on the edge of the forest.

**Bella's POV**

"As the story goes when Jason Voorhees was a little boy he came to Camp Crystal lake. But nobody liked him because he was a freak show. And his face was deformed. He was a monster. He got picked on a lot. And so this one kid pushed him in the lake and Jason couldn't swim, so he drowned. His mom found out and went insane and killed everyone at camp. Except that one person survived and cut his mom's head off. And now Jason Voorhees is said to be wandering around the camp looking for fresh, teenage blood!"

**Jason's POV**

I gripped my machete tighter, and had to control myself. i wanted to go out there right now and rip their bodies limb from limb. But my mother told me not to. Not yet. '_Jason wait. Wait until they sleep. Then you can kill them._' I nodded and waited patiently.

**Bella's POV**

I listened to them making jokes about Jason. It made me sick. I don't blame him for being so angry. I heard Ben say something, and I lost it. I had had enough of him!

"Ben shut up! God! Stop making fun of him! The poor boy had to deal with that when he was younger. No wonder he kills!" Ben looked at me and then gave me a dirty look.

"Bella, he is a monster he kills. Why are you defending him? So what if he got picked on?" I stood up and glared at him. I didn't think that I was very threatening though.

"He got picked on because of stupid asses like you! Just because he's different doesn't mean that people had to make fun of him! They didn't have to throw him in the lake and let him die! He didn't deserve it!" Ben looked around and everyone was staring at me, standing up for Jason.

"Bella, I cannot believe that you are standing up for the freak." I glared at him and stomped my foot on the ground. He was such a dink.

"He isn't the freak...you are!" I turned around and stomped off walking into the dark woods.

**Jason's POV**

I watched the girl walk off and went to follow her. This would be and easy kill. I got closer and saw her sitting on a rock staring at the lake. I raised my machete and was about to kill her when my mother interrupted my thought. _'No Jason. Not her. Don't kill her. She isn't vile like the rest. She stood up for us. Keep her alive Jason. keep her Jason. She will keep you company. Take her Jason. She is yours. She belongs to you now. No one else. She's yours.'_ I nodded and knew that my mother was right. She **was** mine. And she **would** keep me company. She wouldn't die. I wouldn't kill her. But she **now** belonged to me and she now **had **to stay here with me.

I turned my attention back towards the camp and noticed a filthy, vile teenager walking towards the girl. I stepped back in the shadows and watched what was going to happen.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a twig snap and I turned my head and saw Ben standing there swaying back and forth. Great he was drunk. I rolled my eyes as he came closer.

"Hey babe. How about you and me go back to the cabin, and have a little fun?" I rolled my eyes. Ben came up to me and I stood up watching him.

"I am not going back to the cabin because I am NOT going to have sex with you!" I pushed Ben back a bit and went to walk around him, when he grabbed my arm and dragged me a bit and then pushed me against a tree.

"See here's the thing Bella. I'm getting sick of waiting for you. So I'm going to take your virginity. Right here.' I tried to scream but Ben covered my mouth and tried taking off my hoodie. I tried struggling but it was no such luck. Ben got my sweater off and moved his hand up my shirt.

**Jason's POV**

I glared at the guy. He was touching her and trying to force her into those sinful acts. I grabbed my machete and snuck around them. I stood behind the guy in the shadows. 'Jason. Kill him. He is trying to make her do bad things. He doesn't get to touch her skin. Her skin is for you.' I nodded. Mother was right. She **was** mine. And he was going to pay for trying to touch her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I stood there horrified trying to get him off of me. But Ben just pressed into harder. I was stuck there. I started crying. I tried kicking him, and throwing him off. But there was no luck.

"B-Ben s-stop i-it." He just laughed and continued. His one hand was travelling up my shirt and stopped right under my bra. His other hand was trying to get my jeans undone. I squirmed some more, but nothing. worked. I saw anger flash over Ben's eyes, and he used one of his hands and started to choke me.

"Nothing and nobody is gonna save you Bella. I'm going to take your virginity and leave you out here for Jason." I felt myself losing unconsciousness, while Ben smirked and kept trying to get my clothes off. I looked over Ben's shoulder and saw Jason standing there with his machete. I didn't know if he would help me, but I tired anyway.

"Jason! Help me please!" I yelled as best as I could while I was losing my breath. I saw Ben turn around and saw terror in his eyes. I saw the machete flying down towards Ben.

**Jason's POV**

I saw what he was doing to her. She wasn't his. She was mine. But still I wanted her to notice me. I saw her notice me and her eyes held such desperation. I raised my machete, and when she begged for my help, I swung it down on that teenager. My machete hit the back of his neck and I dragged it down his back. I crushed his spine, and blood rushed out of his body. He crumpled to the ground in a heap. I smirked. That filthy, vile, creature. He got what he deserved. I got blood on my mask, but that only made me smirk more. I looked over to see that the girl, my girl, was standing there staring at the teenager. She looked up at me, and I expected her to run. But she just stood there. I tilted my head to the side and stared at her in confusion. What was she doing just standing there?

**Bella's POV**

I watched as his body slowly fall, and blood seeped everywhere. I looked up at Jason, too scared to move. Should I run? Was he going to kill me too? I took a deep breath, and decided that I should thank him for saving me. But what if he killed me after? Then they're would be no point. I carefully moved away from the tree. I kept eye contact. I grabbed my sweater and put it back on. I slowly stepped backwards, watching him. He didn't move only stared at me. I took another couple steps backward. He stepped forward.

**Jason's POV**

I watched her move backwards slowly. she wanted to know if I would follow her. I waited until she took more steps backward. I was waiting until my mother told me something. I wouldn't until she directed me to._ 'Jason. She cannot go back to the rest of them. Jason take her back to the shack. Make sure she stays there. then go kill the rest of those vile, nasty, sinners.' _Mother was right. I had to take her back to the shack. I had to make sure she stayed there. She was mine, and she wouldn't leave. This was her home now. I took a couple steps forward and she took steps backwards. I started walking towards her, and she turned around and ran. Fine. If it's a chase she wants, then it's a chase that she'll get. But she won't escape.

**Bella's POV**

I saw him start walking towards me. I turned around and ran. I heard him walking towards me, but I kept running. He was going to kill me. He was going to cut me to pieces. I know that he was. I ran as fast as I could but I started getting tired. I looked around and tried to find my way back to the rest of them. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, but as soon as I heard his footsteps, I started running again. I'm glad that I wore jeans, because there were a lot of thorns around.

**Jason's POV**

She was going to hurt something. This part of my land had roots sticking out everywhere. She was going to trip, and hurt something. And when she did, that's when I would grab her, and her take rightfully as mine.

**Bella's POV**

I tripped a couple of times, but nothing major. I could hear that I was getting closer to the rest of them. I heard the gross sounds of Jack and Emily having sex. I knew this because Emily was screaming. I gagged and tried not to get sick when I thought of those two. I looked ahead of me and saw the fire. i was almost there. I would be safe! But I didn't see the huge root sticking out of the ground. My foot hit it, and I tripped. I heard a loud crack, and started crying. I held onto my ankle and tried not to cry out in pain. I didn't see Jason anywhere, and I didn't want to make any sounds for fear that he would find me.

I almost let out a sigh when I didn't see him. But then I saw him walking towards me. I tried crawling away, but I found my self crawling my way towards a tree trunk. I was stuck in between Jason, and a tree trunk. Great I was trapped. I looked up at him, expecting him to kill me. But he didn't. He didn't move his machete. He just started at me with emotionless eyes.

**Jason's POV**

I watched her clutching her ankle and tried not to laugh. I knew that that was going to happen. And now was my opportunity to take her. I walked closer and saw her eyes fill up with fear. I smirked and walked closer. Good. She needed to be fearful of me. That's what I wanted. For her to fear me. I stopped in front of me and her and looked down at her. I saw it in her eyes. She was expecting to die.

**Bella's POV**

I watched him carefully, and slowly tried to stand up. I momentarily forgot about my hurt ankle, cause when I tried to stand up, I cried out in pain and fell down again. I looked up at Jason and saw him staring at me in slight amusement. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah. Cause that's so funny! I get hurt and fall how funny!" I froze and then mentally slapped myself. I was sitting in the middle of the forest with my ankle twisted and possibly broken, talking to a killer. I really needed to get out of here. I stood up, holding onto the tree for balance and started limping my way towards the camp. I was about to walk out to where they could see me, when I felt and arm grab mine and drag me back. I looked up to see Jason holding my arm.

"What are you doing?? Aren't you going to kill me?" I looked at him and he shook his head. I looked at him and started to get a little panicked.

"Then what are you doing? I have to go back to camp!" Jason shook his head and I started getting really worried.

"Jason, what are you doing with me?" He looked down at me and gave me a look and I knew what he was doing. He was going to kidnap me.

**Jason's POV**

Mother said that it would be easier if I tried not to scare her. For a few short moments she wasn't afraid of me, and she was actually joking. But then she stopped and realised what she was doing and the fear returned to her. I looked at her and waited until Mother said that I could grab her. And Mother said that as soon as she started getting close enough to the edge of the forest that i was to grab her. So I did.

I heard her ask if I was going to kill her. I shook my head and held onto her arm. She asked what i was doing and said that she had to go back to camp. But she wasn't going back to camp. She didn't realise it, but she was never going to go back. She wasn't going to and she wasn't allowed. I ignored any other questions that she had and she eventually stopped asking them. I started walking again, with her limping behind. I wondered why she was limping until I remembered; her ankle. I turned around and she got the same look of fear in her eyes. She was afraid that I was mad at her, and going to kill her. I stepped closer, and gave her a look that told her not to move. She stood still and soon I picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder. She made a small squeaking noise and then stayed silent. I wanted to get back as soon as possible. And the only way to do that was to carry her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I hated being carried. Especially by Jason. I mean he was so tall and strong, and he was dangerous. And he had that machete. I looked at it and got a little curious. I wonder if I could reach it. I reached out to try and touch it, and I did. But then I found my self on the ground with Jason staring up at me, holding the machete towards me.

**Jason's POV**

As soon as she touched my machete, I threw her on the ground. I grabbed my machete and pointed it at her. She stared up at me with fearful eyes and I looked down at her. Was she touching it to try and use it against me? I didn't know, but if she did, she would be dead before she even knew it.

**Bella's POV**

I stared up at him and backed away a bit. He did nothing, but watched me cautiously. I knew that if I had ran away, I would be in BIG trouble. Why had he gotten so mad? I just wanted to touch it. It's not like I was going to use it on him. Maybe I should tell him that.

"Jason...I"m sorry if I got you mad or upset. I just wanted to touch your machete. I wasn't going to use it I swear." He stared at me with once again no emotions. Does he talk? I Cause is he does and he's not answering me just because he doesn't like me, then he is not going to see a very happy me.

"Jason? Do you talk?" I watched him and he didn't say anything.

"Are you just not going to answer me?" Again he said nothing. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and glared at him.

"Okay if you're just going to ignore me and not say anything or respond at all, then I'm just going to leave." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around. I started walking back the way we came, when i was stopped. Jason had reached out grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards him. He lifted up his machete and pointed forward. I looked at him, and tried walking back the way we cam again. I was poked in the back with the machete and I turned around. Jason pointed in the direction, and then pointed to my neck.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You're joking right?" Jason shook his head, and I groaned.

"Well, I'm not going to go with you to the shack. I'm going to go back to the camp." Jason glared at me, put his machete away, and then grabbed my wrist. He pulled on my wrist and I moved involuntarily.

**Jason's POV**

I had to say, even though her eyes held fear, she didn't resist standing up to me. I thought that was a little amusing. But she wasn't going to escape. We were close to the shack,and once we got there, she wasn't going to be leaving at all. I would probably have to tie her up. Mother was telling me that I had to go and kill the rest of them when the were asleep. And kill them I would. But first I have to take care of her.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the shack and grimaced. it looked so old and dusty. I looked at Jason and shook my head but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me anyway. He opened the door, shoved me and closed the door. There wasn't a whole lot to the shack. There was a closet, a window, and some stairs. Jason threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me upstairs. Like this was fair.

He got upstairs, opened a door and threw me on the floor. I looked around and didn't see very much. There was a bed and a window. And that's pretty much it. I looked at Jason and he pointed his machete to the bed. i stood up, shook my head and tried to walk out. Jason lifted me up by my shoulders and dropped me on the bed. i looked up glared at him and started pouting. This sucks monkey butt.

**Jason's POV**

I looked at her and saw her pouting. I remember doing that when I wanted something and Mother wouldn't give it to me right away. She told me that if you wanted something, you needed to stop pouting. She was looking at me and blushing. I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion. Why was she blushing?

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Jason as he tilted his head. You know when he does that he kinda looks like a little lost puppy. I smiled and blushed a little. But when i realised why i was blushing, I tried to stop. I looked at Jason and wondered why he had brought me here. Then I started thinking. Well he does live here all alone, so maybe he got a little lonely. And if he got lonely, then I'm here to keep him company. So that means that I should start a conversation.

"Jason? Why did you bring me here? Is it because you're lonely?" Jason looked at me and nodded. I nodded and looked down. If he's lonely then the chances of me getting to leave are slim.

"Jason? Can i go back? Can I go back to the camp, and go home?" Jason looked at me and shook his head. He grabbed his machete and pointed outside, and then to me, and then to his machete. I shook my head showing him that I didn't understand. Jason grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. He pointed to the ground and I quickly sat down. He put the tip of his machete and started drawing a man and a woman, who I'm guessing was me, the man grabbing me. Then he drew another man with a knife, that was Jason. Then Jason drew himself stabbing the man that was holding me. I understood what he was trying to say. I belonged to him now. I was Jason's. And if people came to rescue me they'd be dead.

I stared up at Jason and he held out a hand for me. I grabbed it, and was yanked up. I looked at Jason and then looked down. Jason tilted his head in confusion. I looked at him, shook my head and walked back into the shack.

**Jason's POV**

I knew that she didn't get what I meant when I tried to explain it to her. Mother told me to take her outside so that i could draw her pictures and show her. I took her hand and dragged her outside and told her to sit on the ground. She did and I started telling her. I saw her expression and it was sad. Her eyes held sorrow. I had to get her back into the shack. It was time for me to hunt. I held out a hand for her and was expecting her to refuse. However, I was surprised when she did grab my hand. But then she looked down. I tilted my head in confusion. She was so confusing.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the bed looking down. What about my family? Or my friends? My life? I needed to go back. I needed to finish school. I needed to see my mom. She'd be so worried. I heard footsteps coming closer, and then they stopped. I looked up and saw Jason standing there staring at me. I looked down again and moved over.

"Jason, you can sit down. I mean it's your bed." Jason sat down awkwardly and then there was silence. I sighed. Poor Jason. The things that he had to go through. I decided that maybe I should tell him some of the things that i went through.

"I know how you feel Jason." He looked at me and I sighed. I looked up at him and forced a smile.

**Jason's POV**

I stared down at her. She had went through the same things that I had? But she wasn't dead. She didn't drown. _'Jason. She is trying to tell you some of the pain that she went through. Listen to her. She has some things in common with you.' _Mother was once again right. I should listen to her. I saw her looking at me, waiting for me say if she could continue or not. I nudged her shoulder lightly and she nodded.

**Bella's POV**

"I was picked on as a kid. I wasn't as tall as the other kids. I wasn't as fast. Or smart. I didn't have that many friends as a kid. When I started school things seemed to turn out okay. But when I hit Middle School, things got bad. My parents started fighting. My dad would abuse my mom. And when my mom was working, my dad would abuse me. He would hit me, and cut me. I have scars. My mom never said anything because my dad threatened, that if she did tell, my dad would kill mom cares about me so much Jason. She took pain from my dad so that I didn't have to." I looked at Jason and he sat there listening.

"One day, my sister came over and saw my dad. She pulled him off, and told me to run. My dad ended up beating her so bad, that she had to spend a couple months in the intensive care unit. Things started getting better, then they got worse. I went into high school, and the teasing got worse. I would get called a slut, whore things like that. I got made fun of because I was a virgin. The people back at the camp, they picked on me the worse. They would constantly ask me when I was going to have sex with Ben." Jason looked at me funny when I said Ben. I should clear that up.

"Ben, the one that you killed." Jason nodded and I continued.

"When we were coming up here...they were constantly verbally attacking me for being a virgin. They said that I wasn't a good girlfriend to have not had sex yet." I looked at Jason, and he had anger clearly written on his face.

**Jason's POV**

When I heard about what those teenagers had said about her, i was pissed. _'Jason kill them. Kill them all. They are sinners. They need to be killed. For her sake Jason. She needs this and you need this. Kill.'_ I nodded. They had to be killed. They needed to be. She needed me to kill them. I quickly stood up and grabbed my machete. Time to have some fun.

**Bella's POV**

I stared up at Jason as he grabbed his machete. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to go and finish them off. My eyes widened and I stood up and shook my head.

"Jason. Don't. Please. They don't deserve this. They really don't." I looked at Jason and he gave me a look that said they did deserve this. I shook my head and stepped in front of him. They may have been stupid asses, but they did NOT deserve to die because of it. Jason looked at me, then grabbed my hands and dragged me to the bed. He pushed me down on the bed, and then walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed some rope. I stared wide eyed at the rope, and then at Jason. Oh hell no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Jason in horror. He was going to make sure that i didn't leave! I saw him coming closer and tried to think of what to do. I could try and roll of the side of the bed, open the door. Then I could run back to camp and warn them. Yes! I'll do that. I waited until Jason was close enough. Then I rolled to the side, quickly stood up and ran towards the door. I opened it, slammed it behind me and started running as fast as I could. I needed to warn them. They needed to get out of here!

**Jason's POV**

I was just about to reach her when she rolled and ran out the door. I grabbed my machete and walked after her. She could run and tell them that I was coming. That would only add to the excitement. I could hardly wait.

**Bella's POV**

I saw them all sitting around. I quickly ran out of the forest, and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. They all stopped ad looked up at me in shock. Then they looked down again. I ran up to them and grabbed Emily's arm and made her stand up.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" I turned around and pulled her arm. Emily pulled back harder, and I fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I looked up at Emily panicked.

"You guys have to run. You have to get out of here!" Emily rolled her eyes and glared down at me.

"And why do we have to do that Bella?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she not see Ben's body? Or see the blood? I stood up and tried to control my breathing and fear.

"Emily! Jason he's here! He killed Ben! We have to leave now!" Emily rolled her eyes and walked off. She sat down beside Jack and glared at me.

"Wolves got Ben, Bella. Not Jason Voorhees, the disfigured freak of Camp Crystal Lake." My eyes widened when she said that. She couldn't say that. That's gonna piss him off even more. That'd be very, very bad.

"He is here! And he's going to kill you if you don't leave now! Trust me! I'm telling the truth!" Emily looked at me and scoffed.

"What did he kidnap you?" I nodded and Emily let out a short, mean laugh.

"Oh I see Bella. Jason kidnapped you so that you two could be ugly freaks together. Awww. How romantic. Did he screw you Bella? Did some freak finally take interest in you and screw you?" I shook my head and tried to make Emily shut up.

"I'm happy for you Bella. You can finally be banged as much as you want by an ugly ass freak." I looked and Emily and looked down these comments really hurt. I shook my head and then got my thoughts straight. I had to try and convince them to get out of here. Jason was probably close, if not he was already here.

**Jason's POV**

I stood in the shadows listening to every word that she was saying. I heard her trying to get them to leave. They didn't believe her. I smirked amused with her. She was trying so hard. This only made me more excited to come. Then she mentioned me killing Ben. I saw the one girl shake her head. Then she called me a disfigured freak. I gripped my machete and i could hear my mother speaking to me. _'Jason. Don't kill yet. Wait until Bella finishes talking to that girl._' I nodded and watched as Bella mentioned me kidnapping her. I watched the girls reaction and Bella looked down. I felt myself losing patience. Everything that the girl was saying seemed to make Bella upset. I heard the girl speak again. She asked if I had committed a sin with Bella. I gripped my machete tighter, waiting for my mother to say that I could kill.

**Bella's POV**

"You know what Bella. You should be happy that you're getting screwed by a monster. I mean nobody else would do it." I looked at Emily and looked down. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I glared at her, crying and clenched my fists.

"You're going to wish that you had listened to me Emily." I turned around and walked back into the forest with tears falling down my cheeks. I got a little ways in and looked up to see Jason standing there looking down at me.

**Jason's POV**

I waited until my mother said so. I listened again. I heard what that girl said. I was only getting more and more pissed off. I saw Bella walking back into the forest with tears coming from her eyes. I looked down at Bella and heard my mother telling me to hug her. I stabbed my machete into the ground and hugged her cautiously. I felt Bella hug me tightly, and I heard Bella sigh. I saw Bella turn around and then look at me. She looked right into my eyes, and smiled sadly.

"I tried warning them Jason. But they didn't listen to me." I nodded and glared at Emily. Bella followed my glare and then looked up at me.

"Jason..." I looked down at her.

"When you kill Emily, make sure it hurts." I smirked and let go of Bella and grabbed my machete. I will gladly do that.

**Bella's POV**

I felt Jason hug me lightly, and cautiously. I hugged him back tightly. I tried. I really did. I sighed and then looked back at them all. I looked up at Jason and he looked down at me. I saw him glaring, and I followed his glare. I looked at Emily and felt no compassion for her. She was going to get what she deserved. After 5 & 1/2 months of her verbally abusing me, I had finally had enough. I looked back up at Jason and told him that when he went to kill Emily, I hope that it would hurt.

**Jason's POV**

I walked out of the forest and made my way silently towards the group. That Emily girl and one guy went into a cabin and I could hear noises from the cabin. I saw the other look up and the girl screamed. I think I would go after the guy first.

The guys got up and went to run, but tripped over a log. He tried to get and crawl away, but grabbed his neck. I squeezed, and heard him gasping for breath. I dropped him and then lifted my machete and stabbed it in his back. I heard some crunching sounds, and saw blood escape out of the guys mouth. I smiled and stabbed him again. He let out one final breath and the dropped. I swung my machete and decapitated him. I picked up his head and took it with me. I'm sure that the girl would love to see this.

**Bella's POV**

I watched from a distance and saw Jason killing Danny. I wasn't that sad about him. He was almost as bad as Emily. I saw Jason stab Danny and I grimaced. It sure does suck to be him. I saw Jason stab him again, and then Danny dropped to the ground. Jason then decapitated him and took his head. I wonder what he's going to do with that?

**Jason's POV**

I walked around trying to make the girl think that I didn't know where she was. But I did. She was inside cabin number 3, hiding under the bed. I walked away from the cabin, and heard the door open. The girl thought that it was safe. I saw her walking towards the back of the cabin where I was. I lifted up my machete, and when she came around the back, I sung at her head. Blood splattered everywhere,and I smirked. I pulled my machete out of the girls head, and let her body drop to the ground. I dropped her boyfriends head beside hers. Now it was time to find the other two.

I heard some noises coming from one of the cabins and I gripped my machete. They were being sinful. The boy was going to die painfully. Oh but the girl, she was going to be tortured. i walked into the cabin silently. I saw the boy on top of the girl, and the girl was screaming. I was about to kill them, when I heard a whisper outside. I turned around to see Bella standing outside motioning for me to come outside. I looked back the sinners and quickly went outside.

I saw Bella standing there, smiling shyly. She would look at me and then look down. What did she have to say? I needed to go and finish my job. She looked at me again and then bit her lip.

"This may sound weird and a little out there..." I tilted my head and waited for her to continue.

"But I was wondering if I could maybe watch?" I smirked and put my machete over my shoulder. I nodded and Bella smiled a little. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled Bella silently along. I opened the door and walked in, Bella in tow.

**Bella's POV**

I stood behind Jason the entire time. We got into the cabin and I gagged. Jason turned around and I made a face. Emily was moaning loudly and Jack was groaning. Jason turned around and I blushed out of embarrassment. Jason walked closer making sure to make noise. Jack turned around and his eyes widened. Jason raised his machete ad swung it down on Jack's head. Blood gushed everywhere and Jason smirked. Emily screamed and went to try and run but Jason blocked her path.

Jason gripped Emily's hair and dragged her to the far side of the cabin. He turned around and I motioned him to kill her. He smirked and grabbed her hand and squeezed it so it broke. Emily screamed out in pain. Jason took his machete and cut her throat. She couldn't scream anymore.

**Jason's POV**

I was about to torture her but mother said that I should make sure that Bella still wanted me to. I turned around and looked at Bella. She made a motion that told me that i could kill this girl. I smirked and squeezed her hand until I heard crushing noises. I grabbed my machete and cut her throat. This way she couldn't scream. I heard the girl whimper. I grabbed her arms and bent them completely backwards. I heard many snaps and the girl's face showed huge amounts of pain. Good. i was just getting started. I went to grab the other arm, and was a hand flying towards my face. I grabbed her hand and crushed it. She tried to cry out but no sound came out. I grabbed my machete and chopped of her arm. Blood started leaking everywhere. I turned around and saw Bella watching curiously. She pointed to the girls legs, and I smirked. Bella wanted the girls legs gone.

I swung my machete on her legs and watched as the blood started flowing. Oh this was great. This was the perfect type of revenge. _'Good. Jason. Good.'_ I smirked at Mothers words. She was proud of me. I turned around once again and Bella shook her head. Bella said that she had had enough. I shrugged and cut off the girls head. It rolled around and stopped. I grabbed my machete and walked towards Bella. Now that was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe that I said that. I cannot believe that I asked Jason to torture Emily. I had a mean, killer side to me. I was afraid of it. I never wanted that side to come out again. But I was just so mad. I had enough of her torture. I needed her to feel torture. And I knew that Jason was going to kill her anyway. So i figured he might as well have more fun. I mean yeah he thinks killing is his idea of fun. I mean the look in his eyes when he kills says it all. But when he was torturing Emily, the look intensified. Almost as if he was laughing.

That's another thing that scared me. If Jason enjoyed killing that much, then what would happen if I tried running away or got him mad enough, would he kill me? Would he hurt me? I was scared of two things. The mean side of me and Jason's love to kill. I was terrified of both.

I guess Jason must have noticed, because he nudged me and I looked up at him. Jason looked down at me and tilted his head again. I frowned and stopped walking.

"Jason...what I did...when I told you to torture Emily...I-I'm scared of that side."

**Jason's POV**

I nodded when she said that she was scared. I understood that she was scared. She didn't realise that she had a killer side to her. She was scared of what she could do, of what she did. Bella looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I stabbed my machete into the ground and gave her a hug. I put my head in between her neck and chin and inhaled. She had blood and dirt all over, but she still smelled good. Like vanilla. I felt her hug back tightly, as if afraid to let go.

**Bella's POV**

I blushed when he smelt me. I didn't know if I smelt good or bad. I had dirt and blood on me, so let's hope that he didn't like the smell of blood. I hugged him back tightly. I was afraid to let go. I thought that if I had let go, then I would be afraid and vulnerable. But eventually Jason pulled away and started walking again. We were walking past some of the cabins, when I stopped. I looked over and saw the cabin that I was staying in. I looked at Jason and he turned around and pointed to the direction of the shack. I shook my head and took off running towards the cabin.

**Jason's POV**

I saw Bella stop walking out of the corner of my eye. Had Bella seen something?I quickly followed her in case if Bella had seen something. When I got to the cabin, I saw Bella rummaging around for stuff. I saw Bella holding a back pack and then a duffel bag. Bella smiled and then walked over to me. She smiled shyly almost afraid that I would get mad at her. Bella shyly pulled out a bottle and opened it. She held it up to me and I looked at her, confused.

"My shampoo. It smells like vanilla and coconut." She held it out me and I smelled it. Damn, that smelt good. If Bella were to use that, I would go insane.

**Bella's POV**

I knew that Jason liked the smell of my shampoo. He had smelt me before. So I wanted him to smell it again. No harm in that right. I looked up at Jason and smiled. I wonder what he thought about. I continued looking at him, not blinking. I shrugged and walked around him and out the door. I stood outside and waited for him to come. When he didn't come after a few seconds, I got impatient.

"Jaaaaaassssoooonnnn!" I whined and he appeared in the door frame a second later. i smiled at him and started skipping down the road. I don't know why I was in such a good mood. But I was. I think I was having mood swings.

**Jason's POV**

I didn't leave the cabin after Bella left. I wanted to see what she would do. Then I heard Bella call my name in a whining, impatient tone. I turned around and walked to the door. I stopped in the doorway and watched Bella. She smiled at me and then turned around and started skipping. Why was she in such a good mood? I walked after her, watching her skip and twirl around. She reminded me of a little kid. So innocent. Like I used to be. Until I drowned. Now I'm a killer. Far from innocent. Far from what Bella is.

"Jason? Why do you wear a mask? I mean doesn't it get annoying after a while?" I looked at her and shook my head. Bella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. She obviously wasn't pleased with my answer.

"Jason? Can I take your mask off?" I shook my head. Bella looked at me and moved closer.

"Can you take it off for me?" I shook my head again and Bella sighed.

**Bella's POV**

That's it. It's time for the puppy dog eyes. I didn't use them unless if I really had to. Hopefully they worked on Jason. I slowly inched closer. Jason watched me intensely, waiting for me to make any sudden movements.

"Jason please." He shook his head again. I moved closer and pouted slightly. I was going all out with the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Jason?" He shook his head and I got even closer and pouted a little more.

"Jason? Please, please, please?" He shook his head and I got closer. i was now standing right in front of him. I was so close that our bodies actually touched. I looked up at him and pouted all the way. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and I was going to beg.

"Jason, pretty, pretty please?"

**Jason's POV**

Bella kept asking and each time I would say no. I was getting quite annoyed with her asking, but I wanted to see how far she'd go. Bella would ask and then pout a little and she would take a step closer. She would ask again, take another step closer and pout a little more. The third time that she asked, she got so close that our bodies touched. Bella stuck her bottom lip out all the way, in a full pout. Then Bella gave me the puppy dog eyes. I wasn't giving in with that. But then of course she had to beg. I froze and then shook my head. Bella looked at me and then groaned. She started mumbling things, that I couldn't hear.

While she was doing that, I was looking at her skin. Her skin looked so soft. So clean. So untouched. Unlike my rough skin. I slowly took off my glove and touched her shoulder. Bella's skin was so soft. It felt good under my rough hands. Bella turned to look at me and then down at my hand. She smiled and then grabbed my hand. Her hand was so tiny compared to mine. I watched her carefully. She smiled and then put my hand on her cheek. Then she moved my hand down to her neck and then her collar bone. Her skin felt so good on my skin. Bella smiled and then looked up at me. _'Jason. Bella is here for you. Bella is caring for you.' _Mother was right. Bella was here for me. And she understood that I liked the feeling of her skin.

**Bella's POV**

I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder and stopped my mumbling. I looked at Jason and then smiled. I grabbed his hand and guided his had over my cheek, neck and my collarbone. Jason's eyes softened and I smiled. He liked touching my skin. Jason liked the feeling of my skin. I smiled and was about to say something when my cell phone vibrated. I took it out and stared at the screen in horror. I was in deep trouble. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed Jason's ungloved hand.

"Jason! We have to get back to the shack immediately! It's an emergency!" Jason looked at me and stopped walking. I looked at him curiously.

"Jason?" He looked at me and then walked towards me. Jason stopped and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked and closed my eyes momentarily.

"it's faster this way isn't it?" Jason nodded and I shrugged. Alright I believed him.

**Jason's POV**

I saw her pull out her cell phone and her eyes widened. I wonder what was wrong? Bella looked at me grabbed my hand and said that we had to get back to the shack immediately. It was an emergency. But what wast the emergency? Were people coming here? I stopped and Bella looked at me cautiously. I picked her bridal style and started walking again. I heard her close her eyes in shock and the open them again. Bella squirmed a bit, but then got comfortable. She smiled and then kissed the side of my mask/cheek. If I could blush I would have. _'Jason, she if starting to feel more towards you. That's good She is starting to trust you_.' I was glad that my mother knew what she was talking about.

Soon enough, we got to the shack. I opened the door, but didn't put Bella down yet. I walked over to the bed and sat down, still holding her. I felt her struggling a bit, so I let her go. She stood up, and brushed some hair out of her face and then stood in front of me.

"Jason..." I nodded and looked at Bella.

"I have to go home." I shook my head and stood up. That was no emergency. She wanted to go home all along. i knew that. **No, Bella, you can't go home.**

**Bella's POV**

How was I supposed to explain that I had to go home because my period was starting in a day? I couldn't tell Jason that! But he wouldn't let me go home without a good enough reason. I had to tel him the truth, but that would be embarrassing.

"Jason I really need to go home." Jason shook his head again and I sighed.

"Jason! I need to go home!" I looked at Jason and he gave me a look that asked why. I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead. Alright. I had to tell him the truth.

**Jason's POV**

I wanted to know why she had to go home. She wasn't going to leave without a reason. And it had better be a damn good reason. I looked at her and she started blushing.

"Jason, I need to go home because I my period it starting in a day and I have nothing." My eyes widened._ 'Jason. let her go home and get what she needs. It's important. But go with her.' _I nodded. Mother was right once again. I looked at Bella and she walked over and sat down beside me.

"Jason, you can even come with me, to make sure that I come back. I really need to go. Please?" I nodded and Bella's face lit up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my mask. My eyed widened again.

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy that Jason was letting me go home. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. He froze and then slowly pressed into my lips. Even though I was kissing against his mask, it was still amazing. I smiled and then moved down to Jason's neck. I kissed around trying to find his sweet spot. Once I found it, I kissed it lightly. I heard Jason groan a little and I smiled. He liked this. I kept kissing that part of his neck, and then found myself pushed down on the bed with Jason above me.

**Jason's POV**

She kissed my neck and I froze a little. Then I groaned. It felt so good. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. I quickly pushed her down on the bed, and Bella got a little shocked. What to do now? I had no experience in these things.

"Jason, can you give me your hand?" I nodded and took off my glove. Bella smiled and then moved my hand towards the bottom of her shirt. I slowly moved my hand up her shirt feeling her soft skin. I got to her stomach, and moved my hand gently around her stomach. I heard Bella intake some air, and I smiled. Everything that I had seen those teenagers doing, i was going to do with Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Jason kept running his fingers over my stomach. It felt really good. But I didn't want it to go further. I tried sitting up, but Jason wouldn't let me. I looked at Jason and sighed. What if he wanted to go further. Well it was worth a try.

"Jason, can I sit up please?" Jason reluctantly got up and sat on the bed. I pushed myself up and sat beside him. I wanted to talk about his past.

"Jason? What happened when you were younger?"

**Jason's POV**

Bella asked if she could get up and I let her up. I didn't really want to get up, but I could tell that she didn't want to go further. I didn't want to force her. I saw Bella looking at me and then she asked what happened in my past. I couldn't answer her, so she would have to ask all the questions.

"Your mother, she killed everyone at the camp?" I nodded and Bella sighed.

"You watched her die?" Again I nodded. Bella looked down and then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jason, I'm really sorry." I looked at her to see if she was lying or not. But when I looked in her eyes I saw sympathy.

"D-does your mother tell you to kill and when to kill and who to kill?" I nodded and Bella frowned.

"Is your mother in your head?" I nodded. It was true Mother was in me. Bella nodded and then she put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for you and your mother. I know that my mom would've done the same thing if that happened to me." I looked down at Bella and she looked sad. I tilted my head to the side and she looked up at me. It was then that I noticed that she was crying. I nudged her, to ask what was wrong. Bella shook her head and sighed.

"It's my mom. She's going to be so worried for me. I don't want her to worry, or to think that I'm dead. It would kill her if I didn't let her know that I was fine." I looked at Bella and noted that her voice wavered and she was close to crying.

**Bella's POV**

I wiped away some tears and took a deep breath. I missed my mom and I wanted to go back and see her. Tell her that I was fine. But I couldn't leave. Jason wouldn't let me. This was my life now. And I had to accept it. Even if it hurt. I felt Jason nudge me again and I forced a smile.

"Jason, I know that you probably won't let me, but can I please go home? I need to let my mom know that I'm fine. I know that you're not going to want me to go. But I need to. And to make sure that I don't run off, you can come with me. My house is only about an hour away from here. And we can go at night, so that way you won't be seen." I looked at Jason and he seemed to be thinking it over. I knew that he wouldn't do anything without his mother's consent. So I hoped that she would say that it's alright.

**Jason's POV**

I listened to every word that she had said. Bella really missed her mother. I heard her say that I could go with her so that she wouldn't run away. So she was planning on coming back. Had she accepted her new life? 'Jason. Go with her. She will say goodbye to her mother, and she will come back here with you. Forever.' I nodded and looked at Bella. She looked so desperate for me to say yes. I looked down at her and nodded. Then she jumped off the bed and started jumping up and down and screaming. What the hell was she doing?

**Bella's POV**

Jason nodded and I smiled brightly. He was letting me go home! I jumped off the bed and started jumping up and down and screaming. I was so happy. I looked at Jason and he was giving me a strange look. I ran over to him jumped on him, and hugged him. Jason fell backwards from shock and didn't really move. I kissed his cheek, and smiled.

"JASON! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME!" Jason pushed me off gently and stood up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. Jason grabbed his machete and walked out the door. I was confused. What were we doing? I looked up at Jason and tilted my head to the side. Jason looked down at me and I thought that I saw amusement in his eyes. But I could be wrong.

"Jason? Are we going right now?" Jason nodded and I smiled then frowned.

"You want to leave now so that we can get back as soon as possible right?" Jason nodded and I sighed. Alright. At least i got to go home and let my mom know that i was fine. But then I would have to come back here. I don't know how my mom would react.

**Later**

We got to the outskirts of the town that I lived in. I pointed to a two story house, that was on the outer skirts. Jason nodded and started pulling me along. I looked around and noticed how dark it was. It was kinda scary not that you think about it. Jason walked closer to the house and stopped. I walked up the stairs and looked back at him. I motioned him forward, and he slowly came up the stairs, and stood next to me. I didn't know whether to walk in or ring the doorbell. So I rang the doorbell and waited. I saw a figure come to the door and I smiled. My mom opened the door and stared at me wide eyed. She pulled me into a hug and then drug me inside. I turned around to see Jason standing in the door way and I motioned him inside. He slowly walked inside and stood a little ways behind me.

"Isabella! Where were you? I was worried sick!" I turned around and looked at Jason then back at my mom.

"Mom. I was at Camp Crystal Lake with Jason..."

"Voorhees." My mom interrupted me and I stared at her in shock. How did she know him?

"Mom, how did you..."

"I knew his mother. His mother and I were friends." I stared at Jason and he was staring at my mom.

**Jason's POV**

When I saw her mother for the first time, I knew that I had remembered her from somewhere. I just didn't know where. But when she started talking, my mother piped up._ 'Jason. That is Alana. Her mother, our friend. She was pregnant with Bella when we met her. She is a good friend.' _I stared at her mother and my eyes held a look of recognition. I saw Bella looking at me oddly, and I shrugged. Her mom explained it to her.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at my mom and then at Jason. My mom was friends with his mom? Really? No way! I couldn't believe it. Maybe that had to do with the reason why Jason didn't kill me. I looked at me my mom and then at Jason again. I had to tell my mom. No matter how hard this would be.

"Mom. I came to say goodbye." My mom looked at me in shock. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Mom. I'm staying at Camp Crystal Lake with Jason. He's lonely, and I'm going to keep him company." My mom looked like she was going to cry and then she nodded.

"I understand Bell." My mom looked at Jason and gave him a stern look.

"Jason you better take care of her. I don't care where you are, if you hurt her I will hurt you." I stared at my mom in shock and looked at Jason. He nodded and I blushed and looked at my mom again.

"Mom! Why would you say that?" My mom smiled and then stood up and hugged me. This was the last time that I'd see my mom. God I'd miss her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

When Jason and i were walking back, it was late. Very late. I'd say around 3 or 4 in the morning. Surprisingly my mom and I talked a lot. Plus I packed a lot of clothes and my mom gave me a lot of money, so that way i could go into town and buy fruit. I had this all in a bag along with things for my time of the month, and more shampoo and conditioner. I was all ready for my new life.

I said goodbye to my mom and Jason and started our way home. However I was starting to get really tired. At first I walked slower, and then I would run to catch up to Jason. But then I would stop all together, yawn and rub my eyes. Jason would turn around watch me carefully and wait for me. I would walk and meet up with him and we would keep walking. But Jason had enough of me stopping and going, and stopping and going. So he waited for me to catch up, and then he reached down and picked me up bridal style. I mumbled a thank you, and rested my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

**Jason's POV**

Bella was getting tired. She would slow down at first, and then she'd catch up. But then she started stopping to yawn or to rub her eyes. She would slowly walk over to me and started walking half asleep. '_Jason, pick her up and carry her, the poor girl_.' I listened to mother. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her. She was holding onto her bag, so that wasn't a problem.

When Bella was sleeping, she would mumble something and turn her head into me. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept. I swore that if anyone tried taking her away from me or harming her, they would die a slow and painful death. Of that I was sure.

"_Jason." _I looked down at Bella to see that she was sleep-talking. But the way that she said my name. It was different. It wasn't soft like usual. It was almost desire filled.

"_Jason." _Bella said my name again except louder and more demanding. Was she having a dream that me and her were...you know...sinning?

"_Jason..."_ I looked down at Bella again and she had a small smile on her face. If I could have blushed, I would have. She was having a dream where I was...making her feel...good.

"_Oh Jason..." _My eyes widened as I felt her breathing increasing. I almost dropped her when I heard that. What was going on in that dream of hers? I felt Bella stirring and I looked down at her. Bella was blushing, and she stopped sleep-talking, but I kept watching her. Bella started blushing more and I tilted my head curiously. What was I doing in her dream? I saw some hair move in front of her face and I brushed it out of the way. I looked around us to see that we were only a couple minutes away from the shack. I looked down at Bella and noticed her shivering a little. I looked up again and saw the shack's door in front of me.

I quickly opened the door and set Bella down on the bed. I put the blankets on her and watched her curl up with the blankets. She had a content smile on her face. I hated to leave her, but I had to go and hunt. I know that there were people here. I heard them talking and saw the lights. I picked up my machete and walked to the door. I turned the handle, opened the door and looked at Bella. I walked out of the shack closed the door quietly and went to find my victims.

I walked towards the cabin and heard noises. I walked closer and saw two teenagers sinning. I walked in and was about to kill them when I heard the teen girl make the noise that Bella had made. I tilted my head curiously and heard another noise like the one that Bella had made. So Bella had been dreaming that her and I were sinning. _'Jason, kill them. They were sinning. Kill them for Mother.' _I nodded. Yes I would kill them for mother.

I walked closer to the couple, and both of them didn't see me. I raised my machete, and stabbed my machete through the teen boys stomach and into the girls stomach. Both of them started screaming and I smirked. The screaming was like music to my ears. They both turned their heads to look at me. I pulled the machete out and looked at them both. So they wanted to be together? They could be together. I pushed the boys head to the girls and stabbed my machete through both their heads. I heard two cracks coming from their crushed skulls and I smiled. Now that's what I call being together. I pulled my machete out and looked outside. It was already light out. I didn't think that it took that long. But oh well. Bella would be waking up soon. I would have to hurry and find the others to kill them.

**Bella's POV**

I slowly woke up to see the shack empty. Jason must have gone 'hunting'. I sat up and stretched. I remembered what happened last night. And then I remembered that dream. Oh god that dream. Jason and I were 'sinning' and he was making me...call...his name over and over. I smacked my forehead and tried to forget what happened in the dream. I slowly sat up and then felt my hair. It was crusty from the mood and smelled bad from the blood. I needed a shower. I should wait for Jason. But I mean he probably killed everyone anyway, so I wouldn't be seen. I stood up, stretched, grabbed a towel and some clothes and shampoo. I walked out of the shack and off to find a shower.

I was walking around for a while until I found a shower. I ran into the shower and turned on the water. i stuck my hand under the water to see if it was warm, which it was. I quickly stripped and jumped in the shower and felt the hot water. It felt so good. I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my dirty hair. It felt good to get all of the mud and blood out. When i was done, I quickly got out and got dressed in my jeans and a tank top. I walked out of the shower and was about to go back to the shack, when I was pushed up against the wall. I looked up expecting to find Jason, but instead I found a guy. He smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"Look like I found a girl all clean from her shower. Maybe I should make you dirty again?" I shook my head and was going to scream, when he covered my mouth with his hand.

"We can't have you screaming. At least not yet." Jason, help me.

**Jason's POV**

I killed three teens already but I knew that there were more. I would kill them later. I needed to get back to the shack, Bella would be awake.

I was walking back to the shack when something didn't feel right. I ran to the shack to find Bella gone. I saw that she had taken her towel and some clothes. She was having a shower, but something still didn't feel right. I grabbed my machete and ran to where the showers were. If I found that some teenager was touching **my** Bella, he would die. Not a regular death, he would be tortured.

**Bella's POV**

I was pressed up against the shower and the guy put his hand up my shirt. I had already been in this situation with Ben and Jason had brutally murdered Ben. I wonder what kind of torture he would put this creep through.

"Your skin is so soft. I wonder if tastes as soft." I let some tears fall and the guy pressed into me harder. The guy made a big mistake, he took his hand off of my mouth.

"JASON! JASON HELP ME PLEASE!" The guy glared at me and slapped his hand over my mouth again.

"You're so stupid. Jason's not going to save you. He's going to kill you. Now shut up, and stop struggling."

**Jason's POV**

"JASON! JASON HELP ME PLEASE!" I heard Bella scream and I ran towards her. I was going to kill anyone that was hurting her. I heard the desperate tone in her voice and ran faster. I came to the shadows and saw that vile creature taking off Bella's tank top. I glared at him and gripped my machete. I saw him trying to undue her jeans and I ran over there. I picked him up by his neck and threw him down away from Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jason, and I almost cried. He was going to save me again. I looked at the guy and struggled as he tried to undue my jeans I saw the look in Jason's eyes. It plainly said: Kill. I saw Jason running over, and he picked the guy up by his neck and threw him on the ground away from me. Jason then picked up my tank top and gave it to me. I grabbed it and put it back on. I saw the look on the guys face. Terror. Pure terror. I looked at him and he looked me in the eyes and stood up.

"I see. You don't screw humans. You screw freaks." I looked at Jason and then back at the guy. He just dug his own grave. Jason looked at me and I glared at the guy. I looked up at Jason sweetly.

"Jason. Kill him. And make it hurt like hell. Please?" Jason smirked and nodded. He pushed me behind him and walked closer to the guy. The guy took steps back and looked at Jason with terror.

**Jason's POV**

I was going to kill him anyway. I was going to make it hurt. But after he said what he said to Bella. Oh I was going to make it ten times worse. I looked at Bella almost waiting for her to object. Instead, she smiled sweetly at me and asked if I could make it hurt like hell. I smirked and nodded. Anything for her.

I started waling closer to him, and he kept taking steps backwards. Oh he could run, but he would die. Painfully. I saw the guy turn to run and I made my move. i swung my machete and cut off both his legs. He fell and screamed out in pain. Oh he would be screaming more. He tried crawling away and I cut his back.

I only cut deep enough to cause pain and blood. Not enough to kill. I knew that a bunch of little cuts that bled was more painful than one giant cut. The guy cried out in pain again. I smirked even more and cut down his arms. He tried getting away again and I shook my head. He wasn't going anywhere. I cut off his hands, letting him cry out in pain. I turned around to see if Bella said that he had enough. But she shook her head and I smiled. I turned my attention back towards my victim. He now couldn't move. Hmmmm, what to cut off next? Maybe I should ask Bella. I turned around once again and she pointed to the rest of his arms.

I swung my machete down on his arms and cut the rest of them off. I heard him cry out again. I loved the sound.I turned around there was Bella standing behind me. I looked at her and nudged her.

"Jason. Please no more. Finish it please." I nodded. If Bella wanted me to stop then I would stop. I looked at her and pushed her behind me again. I didn't want her getting dirty after she had just had a shower. Bella seemed to understand why I was doing this because she stayed behind me. I lifted up my machete and stabbed it into the guys back. He screamed out loud and I pulled the machete out and decapitated him. I picked up the body pieces and started walking towards the lake to dump them. I saw Bella walking behind me, plugging her nose. Obviously she didn't the strong smell of human blood. I dropped the body pieces into the lake and turned around and hugged Bella. I am glad that the vile creature didn't hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Jason and I walked back to the hut in silence. Jason wasn't going to kill the other teenagers tonight. At least that's what I thought. I mean he wasn't leaving yet.

I saw the shack and ran up to it. I opened the door, and jumped on the bed. I pulled the blanket over my head and shut my eyes. i wanted to forget about the fact that I almost got raped twice. If it wasn't for Jason, I would've been raped. I heard Jason walking around, and then closer to the bed, then the footsteps stopped. Then I felt the blankets being ripped off. I looked up at Jason and started crying. Jason looked at me confused and sat down on the bed. He reached over and wiped away my tears, and held his arms out. I practically jumped in his arms and started crying. Jason held me close and I cried into his chest.

**Jason's POV**

I watched Bella run ahead of me, into the cabin. I saw her jump on the bed and throw the covers over her head. I walked around a bit and then walked to the bed. I ripped off the blankets and Bella stared up at me with tears in her eyes. I sat down beside her and gently wiped away her tears. I held out my arms and she almost instantly jumped into them. Bella started crying into my chest and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I was still pissed and that teenager. Poor Bella. My Bella almost got raped twice. I knew that she was terrified. I could see it in her eyes.

Bella stopped crying, and now only tears fell. Bella looked up at me and then looked at my mask. She slowly reached up and traced the sides of my mask. I froze in case if she tried taking off my mask. But Bella just traced the sides, and then ran her fingers over the red marks in the mask. She looked at me again and then looked down. I nudged her and she looked up. I slowly directed my eyes to her lips. They looked so soft. I leaned down and pressed my mask to her lips. Bella's eyes widened and then her arms went around my neck and she pulled me closer.

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked at first when Jason kissed me, but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt Jason run his fingers down my jaw and then my neck. I took my mouth off of his mack and pressed my lips to his neck. Jason ran his fingers down my collar bone and then to my chest. Then he ran his fingers down to my stomach and stopped. I pulled away and looked at Jason.

**Jason's POV**

Bella moved her lips from my mask to my neck. She kissed my neck and I almost shuddered. It felt good. I ran my fingers down her neck to her collar bone, loving the feel of her skin under mine. I moved my fingers down her chest and then stopped at her stomach. Bella pulled away and I looked down at her. I knew that she could tell that I wanted to commit sin. I looked in her eyes and saw it too. She wanted to commit sin as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I stared up at Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck again and pressed my lips to his mask. Jason ran his gloved hands down my jaw again and then my collar bone. I moved my lips down to his neck again and kissed lightly. Jason ran his hands down my chest, running his hands over my boobs. He stopped at the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up, lifting it over my head. He threw it somewhere over the floor. I saw Jason looking me over and I blushed. He put his hands on my stomach and moved his fingers around my stomach. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. Jason smirked and pushed me down, into a laying position and towered over me. I smiled up at him and was met by a skeptical Jason. He wanted my permission.

"Jason. I want to. I want to do this." Jason nodded and he started moving his fingers around my stomach again. I closed my eyes again and smiled. Jason moved his hands upward and stopped right underneath my bra. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I put my lips close to his ear.

"Jason. I want to do this. It's okay to touch me." I heard Jason inhale a little sharply, and I smiled.

**Jason's POV**

Even though Bella told me that it was okay, I wanted to make sure that she was completely sure. My hand was right underneath her bra. I wouldn't move my hand any further until I was sure that Bella wanted this. I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck and she pulled me closer. I felt her soft lips against my ear and I wondered what she was doing.

"Jason. I want to do this. It's okay to touch me." I felt her soft voice in my ear. I inhaled a little sharply and I knew that Bella was smiling. Her voice was so amazing. Bella said that i could continue, so I would continue.

I moved my hand over her breast softly and squeezed lightly. I heard Bella gasp and I took my thumb and rubbed lightly. I heard Bella let out a moan and it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear it again. I used my other hand and moved it to her other breast. I did the same to the other breast and I heard Bella moan again. I moved my hands around to her back and quickly snapped off her bra. I threw it somewhere on the floor and stared at her in amazement. God, she was beautiful. She had soft skin. I moved my hands on her breasts and started massaging them. Bella arched her back and let out a moan.

"Jason." I smirked and pressed my body into hers. She let out a moan and I smirked again. Bella felt what her moans did to me. I continued massaging Bella's breasts and she kept moaning. I decided that i would stop. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me with a mean glare.

"Jason! Why did you stop? That felt good!" I smirked and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and rolled over. Now Bella was on top.

**Bella's POV**

Jason rolled over taking me with him. Now I was on top. I looked Jason over and looked at his entirely covered body.

"Jason, you need to take off your shirt and pants." Jason took off his shirt and I stared at him, my eyes widening. He had a great upper body. He was muscular. But not like grossly muscular, like body builders. Not Jason. Jason was just...wow. I looked in Jason's eyes and they held amusement. He noticed that I was staring at him, practically drooling. I ran my hand over his abs, his chest. Jason inhaled again, and I smirked. He liked what I was doing. I ran my hand further, and ran a finger across the top of his pants. Jason groaned lightly and I smiled. I ran my hand down his pants and across his area. Jason groaned again, only a little louder. I ran my hand across again, except a little harder. Jason groaned louder and I looked down at him in victory.

**Jason's POV**

Bella stared at me when i took my shirt off. I saw the look in her eyes. Lust. I smirked and watched her stare wondering what she would do. She ran her hands down my chest, and my abs. It felt good. I let out a small groan, and Bella smirked. Then she ran a finger across my pants. Oh god, she was making me feel so good right now. I groaned again, causing Bella to smile. Bella ran her hands down my pants and over my area. I groaned louder. Bella smirked and ran her hand over me again. That made me even harder. God she was making me go crazy. I looked up at Bella and she smiled in victory. I rolled over so that I was on top.

I moved my hand to Bella's jeans. I pulled on her zipper and it cam undone. I moved off Bella and she took off her jeans. She was about to take off her underwear, when I stopped her. I pushed her down again. I ran my fingers from her stomach down to the top of her underwear. Bella moaned and I moved my fingers to her hips. I ran my fingers over them and then pulled down her underwear. Bella moaned at my touches. I moved my hand up her thigh and heard her moans louder.

I opened Bella's legs and ran my hand over her. Bella moaned and I smiled. I ran my hand over her thighs again, but slower.

"Jason..." I smirked and felt myself growing harder. the way she said my name. I wanted her to say it like that again. I looked at Bella and ran my fingers over her. I put one finger inside of her and moaned. She was wet and hot. Bella moaned and moved towards me, making my finger go inside her more.

"Jason..." I smiled and pulled my finger out. I got off of Bella and took off my jeans. Bella sat up and stared at me in horror.

"Jason! Are you trying to kill me? There is no way that that will fit! It's huge!" I looked down and then at Bella and tilted my head. Yes, I was big, but it would fit. Wouldn't it?

**Bella's POV**

God Jason was big. Seriously! He was like ten inches! There is no way that would fit in me. I was scared. But at the same time, I was excited. I looked up at Jason and smiled. It was my turn. I reached down and grabbed Jason. He moaned and I moved my hand up and down a little. Jason moaned louder and I knew that he wanted me to go faster. I slowed down my pace and Jason looked down at me. He teased me, now I was going to tease him. I moved a little faster, and then a little slower. Jason threw his head back and let out louder moans. I knew that I would have to stop otherwise he would reach his climax.

I looked up at Jason and nodded. Jason pushed me back on the bed and once again towered over me. He was at my entrance and I winced. This was going to hurt. I should warn Jason first.

"Jason, I am going to most likely scream and most definitely cry. It always hurts the first time. Don't worry, you're not hurting me, so don't stop. But please be gentle." Jason nodded and he slowly pushed into me. I cried out in pain and let some tears fall. Jason didn't move. He stayed where he was and waited until I was used to him. I slowly nodded and Jason started moving in and out. It hurt a lot at first, and I would wince. But I wouldn't let Jason stop. It started feeling good after a while.

"Jason...Jason..." Jason moved faster and I moaned his name. Jason would moan loudly, and move faster. Then he would slow down again. I moaned and wrapped my legs around Jason and pulled him closer. Jason let out a groan and moved faster.

"Jason...oh Jason...." Jason moaned and I felt myself coming closer. I started moving with Jason and I dug my nails into Jason's back earning another loud moan from him. I breathed fast, feeling very, very close to my climax.

"Jason...faster please..." Jason moaned into my ear and picked up his speed. I let out a loud moan and knew that this was it.

"JASON!!!!!!" I moaned out loudly and knew that I had reached my climax. Jason was close to his. He moaned out loud and threw his head back and let out a long moan. He rolled to the side of the bed and started breathing heavily. I took a couple deep breaths and looked at Jason. He was smiling. I could see it in his eyes. Jason looked at me and pulled me close. He took the blanket and wrapped me in it. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It's been 3 months since I told my mom that I wasn't going to be living with her anymore. My mom understood. She supported me. I didn't completely cut myself off from her though. I went back and talked to her as long as I wanted. Well I talked to her until Jason came and got me. My mom would smile at Jason and asked him if he was 'taking care of my baby'. I would blush and tell my mom to stop it. She would smile and then tell me that she was just kidding.

Me and Jason ran into issues. First of all I told my mom not to search for me. However, my friends on the other hand. They reported me missing. So we had police coming to look for me. Of course, Jason would make sure that I hid while he 'dealt' with the police. I didn't like to hear what he was doing to them. I didn't want to think about it either. So Jason would lead them away from the shack and then he would kill them. Jason didn't want to leave me, but he didn't want me to hear what he was doing to the police. But there was only one time that someone came looking in the shack.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on the bed reading a book, obviously not paying attention. I heard the door open and immediately thought that it was Jason, so I kept reading. But then I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me up. I dropped my book and looked up. Standing in front of me wasn't Jason, but a police officer. He looked at me and then down at a poster. He smiled in relief and dragged me out of the shack. I started struggling, and trying to break free._

_"What are you doing? We are here to save you? If we don't save you, he'll kill you!" I shook my head but the police officer kept pulling me. I tried breaking his grip, but I wasn't strong enough._

_"No! You don't understand! Jason Voorhees wasn't and isn't going to kill me!" The police officer looked at me like I grew another head and continued pulling me. I saw the police cars in the distance and I started crying. I didn't want to leave. I loved it here. This was my home._

_"It's her! It's the missing girl! She's alive!" I looked around and saw that there were four police cars and only three people there. I knew what had happened to the rest of them. They weren't alive anymore. I looked behind me and silently cried for Jason to come and save me._

_"It's okay miss. You're safe now." No I wasn't safe! I was safe back in the shack with Jason! Not here, getting forced to go back home. I looked at them and started tugging on my arm. The police officer looked at me in shock and let my wrist go. I fell to the ground and watched the police officers stare at me in shock. I slowly got up and one of the officers reached out for me. I pulled back and they got a scowl on their face. They reached out for my arm again, and then grabbed it, held it and started moving me towards the car. I kicked and screamed trying to get out. The officer shoved me in the car and slammed the door. _

_I looked out the window to see Jason standing in the shadows glaring at them. I saw the look in his eyes. He looked at me and his eyes held concern. But as soon as he looked back at the officers, his eyes hardened. I saw him running towards the officers and I shut my eyes and plugged my ears. But even though my ears were plugged, I could hear the screams. I heard the door open and I saw Jason standing there with blood on his machete. I attacked Jason in a hug and heard his machete drop. I felt his strong arms wrap around me._

**End of Flashback**

After that, Jason didn't want me to stay behind by myself. But he knew that i didn't like it when I had to hear the people and see the blood. So he let me stay in the shack. He just made sure that i locked the door. At first I thought that I would be bored, but I had a whole bunch of books to read. I would read until I had to have lunch. Then Jason would come back, and he would have some type of food. Of course usually I would have to cook it first. But it was always good. And of course Jason would leave after that, and go kill some more and then he'd come back later with food. That was my day to day routine, and then on some days, I'd go visit my mom. It was always great seeing my mom, and we'd always have a lot to talk about. Jason never listened in on our conversations. Well he did once.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting with my mom across from me and she was smiling expecting me to have some awesome news about my life with Jason. And I did have good news, but also bad news._

_"Mom. I love Jason. I'm in love with him. I mean he's caring. Really caring. Well to me anyways. But I just feel like our relationships going nowhere. I mean we talk and we have sex. But I just wish that we could make it official." My mom looked at me and smiled widely. I wished that she would stop doing that._

_"Oh! Bella! You want to get married to Jason!" I shrugged._

_"I don't know. I just want to make our relationship official." My mom looked at me and sighed._

_"Hunny. You and Jason are in the dating stage of your relationship. The next step is marriage. I can tell that you want to get married. It's the look in your eyes." I looked at my mom and then looked down. It was true. I did want to get married. Or at least have a ring._

_I have no idea why on that day, Jason decided to listen on me and my mom. But he did. And we went back to the shack. I woke up the next morning. And Jason was gone. I figured that he must have went hunting already. I got up and walked over to the window and noticed that there was food there, and a note. I picked up the note, read it and sighed. Jason would be gone all day today. He left me food for all day though. Great. So now what to do? I sighed and walked over to my bed. I would read all day._

_Later_

_I had just finished a book that I was reading for a while, and heard the door slam open. I looked up to see Jason standing there. I looked at him and he walked over to me. He looked down at me smiling. he looked excited. I wonder why? Jason looked down at me and then sat down on the bed beside me. He reached out for my hand and I gave it to him. He opened his hand to reveal a ring. He slipped it on my finger and I looked at him and then started crying. Jason tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. I smiled and hugged him._

**End Flashback**

Jason walked in the door and I saw blood on his machete. He was doing his job. He sat down on the bed and I smiled widely. I was in love with Jason Voorhees. And I was never gonna leave Camp Crystal Lake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the room and waited. I waited and waited until finally someone walked in. They set their things down on the table and stared at me. They were wearing a black suit and he had some kind of folder in his hand. He walked closer to the table and then sat down on the chair.

"Alright Isabella…" I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's Bella." He nodded and then looked at his folder.

"Alright Bella? Do you know why you're here?" I glared at him and nodded. I was here because they took me away.

"I'm here because people thought that I was crazy for living in the forest. They thought I was kidnapped. Tortured. And beaten. But they were wrong!" The guy looked at me and nodded. He leaned in closer and folded his hands together.

"If that isn't true Bella, then what really happened? Were you willingly there? Or were forced to be there? Kidnapped and brainwashed?" I shook my head and glared at him again. He had no idea what was going on with me. He should just stay out of it and let me go home.

"Please tell me what happened. I would like to know." I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. He didn't really want to know. He was just pretending.

"I was not kidnapped. I love him" The guy's eyes widened and he was silent for a minute. And then he started laughing. I glared daggers at him but he didn't notice.

"Please Bella. That is a monster. He is unable to love or take care of anyone. He was only keeping you alive to kill you later. He has no feelings for you. He has no feelings for anyone." I clenched my fists by my side and looked down at my lap. I knew he wouldn't understand. He never understands. He just doesn't get it. I love him and he loves me. We are meant to be together.

"You're wrong. He loves me. He loves me! I love him and he loves me!!" I stood up and glared at him trying not to cry. The guy just smirked and leaned in really close.

"If he loved you Bella, he would be here trying to save you. But he isn't. He doesn't love you. He never will. He is a monster. And he needs to be killed." I sat down and looked down at my lap. Jason did love me. He did. He loved me. He had to.

**Later**

"Hello Bella. I am Dr. Patterson." I didn't like her either. She didn't look trust worthy. She was tall and thin. She had flaky black red hair and she had a thin pale face. Her cheekbones were practically coming out of her skin. She looked like a ghost. Or a witch. Either way, she didn't look trustworthy. At all.

"Alright Bella, let's talk about the creature." I sneered and refra8ined from calling her anything bad.

"He is NOT a creature! He is a human being!" Dr. Patterson looked at me and nodded. She then took out a notepad and started writing things on it. I looked at her oddly and she just smiled lightly at me.

"Right. So let's talk about your infatuation with…Jason." I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead. This was really getting annoying. Nobody could believe that I was in love with Jason!

"It's not infatuation. It's love!" Dr. Patterson nodded and wrote more notes.

"Sure Bella. It's love" I rolled my eyes and started getting very impatient with her. It was love! We were in and are in love! They're just too stupid to realize that he can love too!

"So Bella, why are you here?" I took a deep breath and sighed. They should know! They're the ones who brought me here!

"I'm here because everyone thought that I was crazy. They thought that I was kidnapped. They thought that I was being tortured. But in reality, I was being cared and loved for by Jason Voorhees." The doctor nodded and wrote more notes. I really wanted to go up and smash the note pad.

"Bella we saved you. We saved you Bella. Jason was going to kill you. He really was. He was just waiting for the right time. He doesn't love you Bella. He just wants bloodshed. We saved you before he could actually go through with the plan. You should be thanking us!" I stood up and glared down at her.

"Why should I thank you?! You TOOK me from MY life! You ruined my life! You took me from the one person that I loved! I should not be thanking you!" The doctor took off her glasses and she sighed.

"Bella, you've been kidnapped. You have fallen for your captor. But that's all over now. You can date a wonderful guy and fall in REAL love. And not that fake love." I glared at her and started losing it. I grabbed her notepad and ripped it in two. The doctor looked surprised, and she backed into her chair. I looked at her and tried my best to intimidate her.

"I am not crazy! I am not stupid! I LOVE Jason! He is not a monster! He is not going to kill me and I am not going to thank you!" The doctor nodded slowly and then she stood up. She bent down and grabbed the ripped notebook and she stood up.

"That's okay Bella. We aren't here to upset you or anything." I turned around and walked out of the door and slammed it. The doctor opened it and walked out after me. She grabbed my shoulder and I turned around and shrugged her shoulder off. She smiled and then gave me her card. I looked at it and then at her and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, if you need to talk about anything, I will be here to talk." I scoffed and walked away from her. I walked towards the front desk and slammed my fist on the counter. The receptionist jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh h-hello Bella. How were your appointments? You're done earlier than last time." I rolled my eyes and the receptionist stopped talking.

"Can I have my things please?" She nodded and walked into the back to get my stuff. While I waited, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I needed to go home. I needed to go back to Jason. I was going crazy without him. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. I took in deep breaths and then sighed.

The receptionist came back with my stuff and I quickly grabbed it. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my purse. I put on my necklace and then shoved the rest of the stuff into my purse. The receptionist waited until I was done and then she cleared her throat.

"Umm…Bella don't forget to come back tomorrow for your next appointments. Don't be late. And please try to stay for the whole thing." I nodded and then turned around and walked out. Once I was out, I crumpled up the card and threw it in the garbage. I rolled my eyes and walked down the street, happy that the car that was normally here to pick me up wasn't here.

I continued walking down the street, when I heard a honk. I groaned and saw a car pull along side of me. The window rolled down and I groaned again. The guy that was in there was Josh. He was the guy that was supposed to be watching me to make sure that I didn't sneak off or anything like that.

"Hey Bells! Where you going?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Josh kept following me in the car and I walked faster.

"Bella, baby, you can't run from me. I've got to give you a ride home!" I stopped walking and stepped towards the vehicle. I really didn't want a ride, but it was freezing right now. I got into the vehicle and buckled up. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. Josh pulled away and he smirked to himself.

A little while later, we started going in the opposite direction. I looked over at Josh and he had a smirk on his face. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot and turned off the lights. Josh then unbuckled and leaned over. I pushed him off and he smirked at me. Josh then locked the doors and I mentally cursed to myself.

This stupid vehicle was a special one. Once it was locked, you needed the key to open it. Even from the inside.

"Josh, let's go. Start driving!" Josh shook his head and leaned over. I tried pushing him off, but he was too strong. Josh then smirked and started kissing me. I tried pushing him off again but it didn't work. Josh then unbuckled me and pushed me into the back seat. I tried moving away from him but in a second he was on top of me. Josh kissed me again, and he ran his hands up my shirt. I started crying and begging Josh to stop. But Josh just kept going.

He ran his fingers up my shirt to my bra. He started feeling me up and I started crying harder. I closed my eyes and heard a clunk. I looked down and saw that the keys had fallen out of his pocket and they were now in my reach. I reached down lightly and let Josh continue. I grabbed the keys and tried feeling behind me for the key hole. Once I found it I pushed the key in and turned. I opened the door and fell out on my back. Josh was glaring at me and I got up. He tried reaching forwards to grab me but I slammed the door on his head. He fell limp and I reached to find his pulse.

Once I found the pulse I turned around and started running. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I needed to find the road to Crystal Lake. I knew that it had to be here somewhere. The town was close to Crystal Lake which was a plus. Another somewhat plus was that there was a mental hospital here. So I didn't have to be sent away.

I kept running and running. I heard sirens somewhere in the distance and I freaked. I ran faster and desperately. It felt like my feet were going to fall off. But I knew that I had to speed up. I had to go back to Jason.

I saw a familiar road and I ran down the road. I stopped for breath and looked around. There were houses around here. I walked closer to them and noticed that a lot of them were empty. I wondered why until I remembered Jason. The legend of Jason had probably scared most of them off.

I kept walking and noticed one house that wasn't empty. I walked up the driveway and saw a whole bunch of stuff lying around. I walked closer and saw something move from the back. I walked closer and then suddenly I was pinned to the ground by a massive black dog. It started snapping at my neck and I got scratches on my arms from trying to protect myself. I heard some yelling and then a woman came out of the house and pulled the dog off. I looked at her and slowly got up. She glared at me and then she looked at me again and her eyes widened.

"You're Jason's girl." I nodded and she smiled lightly.

"Ummm…Crystal Lake?" She pointed to a direction and I smiled. I said thank you and ran off again. I couldn't wait to see Jason again!


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait to update. I am currently on Vaycay and couldn't update or write an authors note until now. I am planning the next chapters also but I need your help with ideas. So if you could please review with some ideas, that would be super great! Thanks guys!


End file.
